


Dying

by DominaUmbra666



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is dying and Stefan refuses to save her. Damon comes to her rescue and Elena needs to deals with her new cravings...for blood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Docters Always Have Bad News

***Elena's Point of View***

"I am very sorry to have to tell you this, Miss Gilbert, but your blood tests have shown up rather strange." Dr. Snow's voice is so full of pain I can tell something is wrong. It looks like he has done this a million times before and has never gotten used to it. I know he is going to tell me bad news, and I am not going to like it. My hands are trembling along with my bottom lip. What I expected did not prepare me for the words that come out of his mouth. "You have leukemia, and it is too far along to cure. We can try to treat you, and it may prolong your life by a few months, but it will be painful. Not getting treatment will lead you to the same place, only quicker and less painfully. If you choose not to undergo treatment, I can prescribe some pain medication. I am very sorry Miss Gilbert."

I don't realize I fall until my knees hit the cold hard tile of Mr. Snow's office floor. Mr. Snow has already evacuated the room and I came alone, so no one is there to comfort me. I have no idea what I should do. I put my head between my legs to stop any nausea coming on. That's when I realize that I have Stefan. I can be a vampire and any trace of sickness will leave my body. I'll be whole again. I always planned on becoming a vampire. Not this soon, but eventually.

I get up off my knees and walk through the dead hospital corridors. No one was there to spy on me, so I didn't have to look like the poor tragic girl just diagnosed with cancer. Walking out of the hospital doors I feel like a new person, about to start a new life with the man I love. I giggle inwardly because what girl is happy about getting cancer except someone as messed up as me. This is my chance to put everything behind me and move on.

I arrive at the boarding house and I am certain everything is going to be okay. The door is open as usual so I let myself in. "Stefan!" I call, walking up the stairs towards his room. His door is slightly ajar. "Stefan?" I whisper. He lies in the center of his queen sized bed, hands behind his head. I creep over and lay on the bed beside him, my head on his chest. "What's wrong?'

"I can smell the sickness on you. It's consuming your sent. Did you find out what's wrong?" The concern in his voice is overwhelming. Pain is written all over his face and I know he senses death in the air but doesn't want to say anything.

"I'm going to die Stefan." My face drops and all my happiness vanishes. "I have leukemia and it's too far along. Treatment will prolong it, but it will put me in pain." I stare into his eyes as I say the next sentence. "I want you to turn me."

"No." I never in a million years expected him not to agree. There is no question in his voice, only power. I had never heard him used so much force in just one word.

"Why?" That one simple word is whispered so quietly I am surprised he could hear it. He shakes his head like I should know the answer. I'm not the one who can read minds though. Doesn't he want to be with me forever? Why date me if you aren't going to turn me.

"I didn't want this life for myself; I could never give it to you. Don't you understand? I love you, but I'd rather you die then have to live like this. Like a monster." His eyes are pleading with me not to be mad, and I'm too far past mad to care. I storm out of the room.

I don't know where I am going to end up, until I am at the door to Damon's room. There is no sound coming from inside, so I assume he is sleeping. I slowly open the door to see him passed out, sprawled in the middle of his bed. I step in the room and close the door behind me. Damon rolls over on the bed as the door clicks shut. I tip-toe over to the bed and climb in as gently as possible. It is warm and comforting. I wrap my arms around his body and lay my head on his chest, feeling the hard muscles of his abs. He is wearing nothing but his boxers, while I have my jeans and red sweatshirt from the hospital. His arms instinctively wrap around me and pull me closer.

***Damon's Point of View***

I wake up to a warm body wrapped in my arms. I glance down and realize that it is Elena, sound asleep. I gently stroke her hair, enjoying the feel of her in my arms but trying not to wake her. She looks so sound when she sleeps. All of the stress is wiped from her face. She reminds me of an angle, so peaceful in my arms. Right then a smell hits me, the smell of death. It consumes the air in my room. Her heart is still beating, but the smell overpowers her usual vanilla scent.

I shake her gently while whispering in her ear, "Elena. Wake up please." She stirs and snuggles into my chest. "Come on Elena, it's time to wake up." She picks herself off my chest, her eyes fluttering. "Elena, what's wrong, it smells like death in here." Damn it Damon, I think to myself. Tears start rolling down her eyes and I brush them away with my thumb. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She only replied with one word before breaking out in sobs. "Leukemia." That's all it took for me to wrap her in my arms and hold her tight.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered gently, not sure if it was more to me or her. I heard mumbling and pulled her back, looking into her eyes.

"No it's not. I'm going to die. The doctor said there is nothing that can save me." The next part was barely comprehensible, but I heard it. "Stefan doesn't love me. He won't turn me."

In that instant I bit my wrist and held it up to her mouth. "You should know I would never let you die."

"I know." She whispered and then lapped up the blood on my wrist, drinking it for a few minutes. Then she tossed her hair behind her neck and told me to do the same. I looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission, and she nodded. I kissed a trail down her neck, stopping at a pulse, and then I bit. I heard a soft moan escape her lips. Her blood was so perfect, angelic in quality. I felt myself growing stronger in seconds. When her heart started to slow down, I stopped and pulled away. I looked at her one more time, searching for any reason not to continue, but I found none. I snapped her neck and she fell into my arms.

***Stefan's Point of View***

I hear a snap come from down the hall where Damon's room is located. I quickly rush into his room, only to find him sitting on the bed holding Elena. She has no heartbeat and her neck lies at a weird angle. I lunge for Damon.


	2. How Could You Forget Damon?

***Damon's Point of View***

I set Elena down on the bed and rush to meet Stefan's lunge. I grab his shoulders and slam him down on the wooden floor of my bedroom. He struggles but is not nearly as strong as me. I grab the vervain dart I keep on my dresser for cases like this and plunge it into his arm. Stefan stops fighting me and lies still on the floor.

I lift Stefan and throw him over my shoulder so I can carry him to his room. As I set him on his bed, his head rolls to the side and his breathing has stopped. Not like he needs to breathe anyway. I leave his room, slamming the door behind me. I wander down the hall to my room and peak my head inside.

I can still taste her blood on my lips. The blood that everyone else's pales in comparison to. Elena is still thrown on top of the covers where I left her. I waltz into the room and pick her up gently, cradling her against my chest. I fix the sheets and set her back down, only to miss the contact of her body pressed against mine seconds later. Pulling the sheets around her, I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Her face is paler than normal and her breathing hasn't returned; her heart now permanently ceasing to beat.

Leaving the room, unable to look at the girl I love dead a second longer, I make my way downstairs and head straight for the bar. I poor myself a glass of my favorite scotch and sit on the leather couch to watch the fire slowly burn and lick in tongues at the air. Watching the flames soothes my nerves and washes away the stress from the past hour.

I realize I have something important to get done, and pull out my phone. I quickly dial the phone and wait.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

On the fourth ring a very sleepy witch picks up with a nasty bite in her voice.

"Damon, what do you want at this time in the morning that couldn't wait for some other time, like when I'm awake?"

"I need your help, can I come over?"

"Since when do you ask for anything?"

"Since I need help and you are the only one qualified for the job. Plus you are going to extremely dislike what I need you to do, but you are going to do it anyway." I was trying to get on her good side for the night, or morning, whichever way you look at it.

"Okay, whatever, fine. I'll see you soon." She says before the line goes dead.

I slip on shoes and a leather jacket before heading out to the nearest jewelry store that might carry what I need. I open the door to the store and slip in, thankful it's still open at three in the morning. I walk up to the counter and ring the bell. Nobody answers so I slam on it a couple more times until a short bald man comes out of the back room.

He has a too pronounced nose and a balding head. "Can I help you sir?" His voice is strained from lack of sleep. Deep bags are apparent under his near black eyes.

"Yes, you can. I am looking for a silver bracelet inlaid with lapis lazuli. Do you have one?" I pray they have it in stock.

"Actually, we just got a couple in yesterday." He reaches down and pulls out a box from the shelf under the counter. He opens in and I see it contains five beautiful bracelets. I see one that catches my eye and remove it from the box. It is a simple silver chain with lapis lazuli stones and hanging like charms are silver beads. It is perfect.

"I'll take this one." I hand the bracelet over to the store keeper so he can ring it up.

"It comes up to $450.95. Would you like a bag?" I pull out my wallet and hand the man his money and turn down the bag. I grab the box and hurry to the little witch's house. Elena should be waking soon and will need this.

I knock on Bonnie's front door and she opens up seconds later. "What took so long?'

"I had to grab this." I say, pulling out the box from my coat pocket and handing it to her. She opens it and gasps.

"Who is this for? It's beautiful."

"It's for Elena. I'm surprised you didn't notice the stones." She looks down and realizes what she is holding.

"Why?" The single word puts a hole in my heart bigger than any stake could even attempt.

"Do you want the long or short story? I kind of have to hurry though. She will be waking up soon.

"The long story. I need to hear it to decide whether to kill you or not."

"If I were you it would be Stefan I would kill. I don't know the whole story but I know enough." I take a deep breath that I don't need and start my story. "Yesterday Elena went to the doctors because she hadn't been feeling well. They ran some blood tests and found out she had leukemia and was going to die."

Bonnie let out a chocked cry and a tear streams down her face. "She came home and asked Stefan to turn her, and he flat out refused, saying he would rather she died. So Elena came to me and of course I couldn't refuse her. I love her too much."

"I'll do it. I'm not mad at you. I would have done the same thing."

"Thank you so much. I know how much you hate us."

She reaches over and grabs the bracelet which has fallen on the floor. Standing up, she lights a couple of candles that are positioned around the room. Gracefully she moves back towards me, then sits on the floor and places the bracelet between us. As she whispers in Latin, the bracelet starts hovering in the air. The moment the words from her lips stop, it falls with a clatter on the hard wood floor.

Bonnie picks up the bracelet and hands it to me. "Thank you so much. I owe you for this one."

"I know you do, but it is for my best friend."

With that I disappear into the night, leaving bonnie staring out the door after me.

***Elena's Point of View***

I sit up slowly in an unfamiliar bed. The room has a comfortable feel to it, but I can't remember being in it before. My gums are sore and my head aches. My throat feels like it's on fire. I crawl out of the bed and make my way over to the windows. Thick midnight blue curtains hang down in front of them. I move them to the side and the sunlight his me. My skin feels like it's covered in flames. I jump out of the way and hear screaming. When I realize it is my own I stop.

I scoot into a corner. My skin is covered in third degree burns. I run my hands over my arms in awe. The scorch marks are already starting to fade before my eyes. I see Damon and Stefan in the room and freeze. How did they get here? I didn't even hear them.

"What happened? Why does my throat burn? Make it stop." My voice comes out shaky and raw with emotion. I pull my knees to my chest, tears drip down my cheeks only to catch in the corner of my mouth.

It takes a couple of seconds, but Stefan slowly steps toward me and crouches down. His thumb reaches up to brush a tear away, but I turn my head. He has a hard time looking at me, I can tell by the way he looks just to the right of my face instead of my eyes. "You're in transition. You wanted to turn."

"In transition to what?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was writing in my diary and fell asleep." I gave him my 'what the fuck is going on' look.

"What did you do that afternoon?" I am getting upset by his ridiculous questions. Why didn't he just say yesterday afternoon?

"I went to your house. Where am I, by the way?"

"My room." It was the first time Damon has spoken since entering the room.

"Why would I be in your room? I just met you yesterday, Damon." I have no clue what is happening and it scares me to death.

"She forgot everything, Stefan." He turns to me and takes my hand in his. "You should leave Stefan. She needs to eat, and I doubt bunnies are going to cut it." Stefan nods, understanding what his brother has said. He walks out of the room, leaving me with Damon. Alone.

"Elena, it's been over a year since that happened. And to answer your earlier question, you are transitioning into… a vampire."


End file.
